


hand in mine, into your icy blues

by writing_good_vibes



Series: i see you only at night [3]
Category: Death Machine (1994)
Genre: F/M, Hair Washing, Shower Sex, jack is kinda gross, rated M to be on the safe side, technically in a semi public place but there is no one there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_good_vibes/pseuds/writing_good_vibes
Summary: Jack needs a wash.(Jack Dante x Reader)
Relationships: Jack Dante/Reader
Series: i see you only at night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168649





	hand in mine, into your icy blues

**Author's Note:**

> these are getting worse and worse but i'll be damned if i stop writing them

"You should wash your hair," you said.

"But I don't wanna," Jack whined, turning back to whatever it was he was doing at the work bench, dipping his head so his greasy hair fell over his face.

"When was the last time you washed it?" You did _not_ like mothering him, you got the impression it got him off a bit when you fussed over him, but you had to draw the line somewhere. You didn't even mind that he wasn't the most hygiene conscious guy around (a little sweat never hurt anyone) but his hair was getting too tangled and too greasy to be even remotely pleasant.

"I dunno," he muttered, "A month ago, I don't know."

***

CHAANK, being the cosmopolitan, forward thinking, vanity fair it was, had a gym on the 30th floor, with locker rooms and a shower block.

You persuaded Jack to go for a shower in the middle of the night, when the building would be absolutely empty, on the promise that _yes_ you would come with him, and _yes_ you would let him do you afterwards.

***

When he was finally under the shower, he looked like a drowned rat. Water dripped depressingly down his face and he shivered despite it being warmer under the water than it ever was in his office.

"I don't like it," he complained, though he was watching intently as you undressed.

You stripped off completely and stepped towards the water, though Jack was blocking you from actually being under the flow. You clearly had more of a right to be cold right now than he did, but you reached down for the shampoo bottle.

"I'll wash your hair for you if you _really_ don't want to do it yourself," you said, squeezing the shampoo into your hands.

Begrudgingly he turned around, allowing you to rub at his scalp and wash his hair the best you could with him complaining and squirming.

Once you'd finished, you helped him rinse out the soap.

Then you let him pick you up and fuck you against the tiled wall.

You had a terrible fear in the back of your mind that he would slip and drop you, killing you both, only for someone to find you the next morning, naked and dead. A scenario which would not be ideal.

But for once his hands were warm on your hips, on your thighs. His mouth was on yours, breathing heavily between kisses. How could you couldn't resist?

You thought back to the night you met Jack, pressed against a wall just like this, his hair matted between your fingers. Finally, _finally,_ you could run your fingers through his hair, soaking wet and tangle free. In all the time you knew him, he'd lived in various degrees of greasy, but now you'd wrangled him into the shower, now you reaped the rewards of your effort. 

You squeezed his hips between your thighs tightly, pulling yourself against every thrust. The spray of the shower dowsing you both, the heat barely matching that which coiled inside you. 

"Oh fuck, Jack," you bit at your lip, pressing your forehead against his, your hand clutching even tighter in his hair, on his shoulder.

His eyes shot open as you said his name. Crystal clear blue eyes, so clear you could see right through them, see the obsession, the lust. Sometimes you could see the primal fear that was always simmering below his skin. You could have seen right through him then, if you could have kept you eyes open at all. 

***

Jack finishes with a gasp, lips on yours, hips stuttering to a stop. He leant against you for a moment before letting you down onto unsteady feet, still shaky from your release. 

"Now _I_ have to shower," you teased, smiling at him. The shower was still running and you nudged him aside so you could stand fully under it. The water washed away the evidence. 

He leans back against the tiles, arms crossed, watching you, as content as he ever can be.


End file.
